There's nobody better than you
by TardisLove10
Summary: An unlikely couple meet when working at Waterloo Road School in Greenock. Will the relationship between the two ladies continue, or will business have to come first?
1. Chapter 1

**This begins seconds after the kiss in 08x21 - in Nikki and Tom's office**

CHAPTER ONE:

Nikki's POV:

We kissed for what felt like years, however, I'm pretty certain we'd only been kissing for seconds; a minute tops. The time didn't matter though, it felt like the most perfect year you could ever experience. Thinking about it, I didn't think Lorraine was this way inclined, she had never really let on to it in the past; such a feminine, determined, courageous, gorgeous woman; one could only assume she were into guys. I mean the way she dressed... Oh, the way she dressed; she's not your typical lesbian, is she? Those tight, snug fitting dresses that cling to her hips so tenderly, showing off her every asset. Look at me, I don't exactly walk around in precious frocks and caked in make-up, however, it suited Lorraine. All of this trailed through my head as the kiss progressed from sudden impulse to passionate, burning desire. I didn't really know Lorraine that well but if I am honest, I could have had her right there, right then.

We stepped back a few paces, although not too far to break the atmosphere. The eye contact was almost constant, her piercing blue eyes were too good not to stare at. This was perfection, a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Do you, perhaps, fancy coming round mine tonight?" I said, hoping I wasn't pushing the boat too far, too quickly. I did try and reassure her by adding "I mean, as friends if you want? Nothing serious? You don't even have to come round if you don't want to... I'm rambling, sorry." Smooth Nikki, real smooth.

There was a deafening silence that really made time drag out far longer that emotionally necessary. She was really tugging at my heartstrings. Oh Lorraine Donnegan, please say something... Soon? "You know what, Miss Boston? I think that's a great idea. Is 7 okay? I'll even treat you to a nice bottle of wine!" I love it when she calls me 'Miss Boston', I don't know why, it just makes shivers travel up my entire body, almost as if her delicate fingers were tracing intricate shapes along my spine. "7 is brilliant but if you bring me beer instead, well then i'm all yours" I replied, brandishing a cheeky smirk.

Lorraine flashed her perfect smile, gave me a wink, a small nod of the head and confidently left the room; her heels echoing down the corridor. I love the way she walks.

Lorraine's POV:

Fuck. What have I just agreed to? In fact, what the fuck just happened? It all happened too quickly to even get my head around it. Did I, or did I not just kiss Nikki Boston in the deputy head's office? That's not me, I'm not like... Her. I stop in the middle of the corridor and take a sharp look over my shoulder just to make sure she's not hanging around; I don't want to offend her. Knowing the coast was clear, I scaled down the bright blue and green wall and positioned myself on the floor, sat underneath my own printed quote, my head in my hands and the tears began to flow. A thousand thoughts ran through my head, why did I do it? What made me do it? Do I like Nikki? All of these thoughts caused me so much pain and heartache, however, there was one thing I was certain of... I enjoyed it. I enjoyed being that close to Nikki, I enjoyed the feel of her strong arms holding me tight, I enjoyed the feel of her tender lips dancing in perfect harmony with mine, intertwined in the moment of passion and lust but that's not what I am used to or what I thought I liked. To be honest, I'm not even sure what I 'like' anymore.

I finally got home at around 5pm, an hour later than I had first expected. 2 hours until I needed to be at Nikki's and I really wanted to make an effort, I wanted to impress her, show her I'm not just a workaholic and that I am capable of being caring and affectionate. I jumped in the shower with every intention of only being a couple of minutes; in, out and ready to get dressed. However, when in the shower I just could not take my mind off of Nikki. With each thought, my hands become more and more exploring, washing became more intimate and with each gentle stoke, my hand seemed to slowly and intimately stroll southward. The feel of my fingers caressing my body, smoothly stroking my bare skin, with the thought of Nikki in my mind, it made me want to be in strong hold once again; the feel of her arms, her chest, her face against mine... I managed to get as far as just above my groin before I realised exactly I was doing. No Lorraine, you're straight and more importantly, you're in a rush. You may not be particularly interested in this woman, but it doesn't mean you're not going to make a good impression. I stood out of my liquid palace and reached for my towel, wrapping it around myself, hugging it for warmth. As I got out of the shower, I caught a quick glimpse of myself in the mirror and had to take a second look. "Look at yourself, Lorraine." I said, in hope I would be able to clear my ever so confused head. "Look at yourself", I whispered, this time in a more persuading tone, almost begging myself to believe that I am straight and most certainly not attracted to Nikki Boston, of all people.

Getting dressed was no problem at all, I mean my wardrobe could be classed as a costume department on a film or a TV show; it is massive. I have an outfit for every possible occasion, so I knew exactly what I was going to wear. I threw on a little red number, one I hadn't worn to school before, that way she could see I was trying to make an effort. Once dressed and make-up on, I left for Nikki's with beer in hand. The plan is to tell her that we can only be friends, nothing more. We need to be professional.

"Just stick to the plan and you'll be okay" I said to myself before leaving the house and I honestly hope that is just what will happen.

Nikki's POV:

It's 6:55, only five minutes left to go before Lorraine will be here, if she turns up that is. I know she said she would come over but something is definitely telling me that she's going to bail. I don't know what it is but there is something. I was ready; beer in hand and white wine in one of the only wine glasses I own, placed on the kitchen work top ready for when she arrives. I stood waiting patiently against the work surface, tugging at my clothes just to make sure they looked okay, well, good enough for Lorraine anyway. Dressed up in my black skinny jeans, a tight black tank top with a blazer to match and my finest pair of converse; I was ready. I'd even put on a bit a of make-up to impress, I didn't want to seem like I wasn't making an effort. Waiting for Lorraine seemed like the longest wait I had ever had to endure, I kept tapping my feet, dashing to the window to see if she was pulling up on the drive, checking my phone for texts or missed calls; I was so nervous. I had never been this nervous before, not even in the army... It's clearly something Lorraine does to me, she just gets me all flustered and I never want to seem stupid around her, however, that's really difficult when she's so perfect and I'm just... Well, I'm just me.

Time had passed so slowly and I was starting to get more and more anxious until I finally heard the sound of a fast car pulling up into my pebbled drive. Shit. She's here. What do I do? Fuck, I was so nervous. "Right, keep calm Nikki, just be yourself" I whispered to myself as she walked up to the front door; the sound of her heels echoing in my mind, just like they did earlier on in the corridor; a sound that has almost been constant since then. I waited for a knock on the door before I opened it, I didn't want to seem too eager and open the door before she even got to the door step, that way she'd know I've been waiting. Two quick, swift knocks on the door and she was here. I reached out, turned the handle and opened up the door to the most gorgeous thing that has ever graced my eyes. "Wow, you look, you look amazing!" I said stuttering, trying to pull my words together into a some what coherent sentence. "Why, thank you! Not looking too bad yourself Nikki. Still one for a casual blazer, I see? Can I come in?" Lorraine asked, standing on the door step in the cold. Shit, I had just been staring, I hadn't even asked her in. "Yeah, yeah. Do come in. Let me take your coat, and there's a glass of white wine waiting for you in the Kitchen". Lorraine obliged, allowing me to slowly and gracefully remove her jacket from her petite shoulders, revealing her choice of outfit; a dress I haven't seen her wear before. My fingers stroked her exposed shoulders when taking her jacket and she took in a harsh breath, deep and lingering; eyes closed. "Right, wine?" I asked, pointing to the kitchen, "follow me."

"This is a really nice place you've got here" Lorraine said, taking a sip of her wine and inspecting my Kitchen. "Well, the sudden move from Rochdale to Greenock meant I had to find a place fast if I wanted to keep my job. I was a bit reluctant to just go for the first place I could find but needs must and to be honest, I think I really lucked out here. I love it!" I replied, giving away perhaps a little too much information than I would usually care to give out on a first 'date'. "It's really nice Nikki, modern yet cosy." Hmmmm, 'cosy'. Is she trying to tell me something here?

Lorraine moved to marble breakfast bar, taking a seat on one of the stools clutching her wine and taking smooth sips every now and then. "So Nikki" Lorraine began to say as I shuffled nervously to take position opposite her, "We've never really spent much time together, you know? I mean, I barely know you." Unsure of where this was going I nodded, allowing her to continue with the conversation hoping it would be going in a positive direction. "In fact, I think the only thing I know about is your Army background, other than that I'm none the wiser. So, let's start again. Hi, I'm Lorraine Donnegan. Nice to meet you" she said extending one arm forward confidently, implying I should reach out and shake her hand. "How much have you had to drink?" I replied jokingly, watching her smile creep into each corner of her mouth. "No, come on. Play along! I want to get to know you better and the only way to do that successfully is to start from the beginning." For some reason I enjoyed this new, jokey Lorraine, she was almost teasing me; making us start from scratch, forgetting everything but this did give us the chance we needed to actually get to know each other better. She was right, we knew nothing about each other and this needed to be changed. "Right" I replied, grasping and shaking her delicate hand. "Hello Lorraine, I'm Nicola Boston but I've always preferred 'Nikki'. It's a pleasure. Now, I must ask, what is it you do?" I really hoped she'd see the light-heartedness of this, I mean, I was completely playing along, in fact I may have been going a little overboard but I was having a laugh. Smiling, Lorraine complied with my joke and proceeded to explain, perhaps slightly over exaggerating a bit but it was all a joke and I got that: "Well Nikki, currently I own and run the local sixth form in Greenock, you may have heard of it; Waterloo Road? Yeah, I own it and I use my experience as a successful business women to manage the staff and keep everything under strict checks, along with the funding it requires to stay open. It's not really a job though, I like to think of it more as being that cool babysitter that everyone has just when they're old enough to realise that she's hot and is really just there is chill out and make sure you don't set fire to anything, you know?" Giggling, I nodded realising that she is completely having me on, however, she wasn't finished. With a tilted head, her piercing blue eyes were fixed onto mine asking "and what is it you do Nikki?" Now I have to make up something that is just as good as what Lorraine has conjured up, just to make her laugh. "As it goes Lorraine, I work as Teacher for a Pupil Referral Unit and as a Deputy Head. Like you said, I don't think of it as a job either but you know that hot babysitter you described? Yeah, I work for her" I said flirting slightly. Lorraine raised her eyebrows and smiled, "that's an admirable job Nikki, helping kids get the education deserve". "Anything for the kids, Lorraine". The conversation completely slowed down and was instead taken up by the constant fixation of our eyes, locked on to one another, wishing neither of us would speak, allowing us to hold the stare for longer


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and favourites! Sorry it has taken me so long to update; full time work sucks!**

CHAPTER TWO:

Lorraine's POV:

It was only when staring that I realised exactly how I felt about Nikki. Suddenly it all became clear, all of this questioning and emotional conflict in my head was completely unnecessary and I began to wonder why I even doubted my actions and feelings in the first place. Gazing deeply into Nikki's eyes, I felt safe and secure. The silence between us finally allowed me to take in Nikki's beauty properly, I was able to just sit and admire the woman sat opposite me, as before I'd always pushed the idea of attraction aside; Nikki was a woman and that's all I was able to see, completely dismissing the outstanding personality behind the gender. I spent a few moments analysing and admiring Nikki, her perfect skin, her sparkling green eyes that I'd been fixated on for a while now, her perfectly sculpted jaw line and her cute, slender nose. She was perfect and clearly my clouded mind had stopped me from seeing this sooner.

I couldn't bare it anymore. The silence was great but I just wanted to grab Nikki and pull her in closer, just like in the office. I wanted to be close to Nikki, I wanted to feel her skin on mine, feel our lips locking and our bodies touching. I didn't want to break the silence with words, but with actions instead, showing Nikki how I felt rather than telling her. Still transfixed in Nikki's eyes, I raised my hand and gently brushed my fingers across Nikki's soft cheek. Touching Nikki felt amazing, like a thousand butterflies all flew from my stomach in perfect unison. With my touch, Nikki took a harsh breath, very similar to my reaction when she rubbed my shoulder in the hallway. Eyes closed, Nikki finally broke the constant line of stare between us. Each stroke of my hand on Nikki's cheek just made me want her more; I needed to do something quick, the overwhelming urge to pull Nikki across the breakfast bar grew stronger and more intense. I decided to just go with my instincts and kiss her, it's what I needed to do to show Nikki that I'm serious about her. I slowly and tenderly moved my hand under her chin, gently brushing her jaw line as I passed. Looking Nikki in the eye, I pulled her in slowly, guiding her towards me with my thumb placed carefully on her chin. 'It's now or never, Lorraine' I thought to myself as I pulled Nikki slowly towards me. When we were close enough to feel each other's breath on our skin, I closed my eyes and went for it. I kissed her. I actually kissed Nikki and this time there was no worry, no doubts, no nerves, it was completely natural and felt great. The tender feel of my lips on hers was just what I needed to show her how I felt. Kissing her tenderly, I let go and moved backwards to see Nikki's reaction; she really is beautiful.

Nikki's POV:

Once Lorraine had pulled back, I knew I really needed her; I wanted her. Lorraine is such a tender kisser, it almost felt like she'd had a lot of experience in this kind of thing, whether or not that is true is a completely different matter but all I know is that I enjoyed it and the feeling seemed mutual. The kiss was intimate, so slow and carefully engaged, it was really romantic. Staring Lorraine in the eye once again, I raised myself over the breakfast bar and kissed her back, this time with more speed and force, almost thrusting myself upon her. Lorraine, on the other hand, completely reciprocated, throwing as much energy and passion she could into every kiss.

I stood up, still kissing Lorraine and stumbled across to her side of the breakfast bar and reaching out for her hands, pulling her up onto her feet, still kissing with great force. Lorraine is a good four inches shorter than my taller stature, which made kissing when on our feet feel amazing, I could cradle her in my arms and take control. I held Lorraine close into my body and continued kissing her, feeling our lips meet and depart again vigorously, her hands on my cheeks and mine around her waist, enabling me to pull her in and repeat my movements. We continued kissing for some time, running our hands through each other's hair, tugging when appropriate until Lorraine broke the silence and gave a questioning utterance in between each forceful kiss: "Shall we move this upstairs, Miss Boston?" I couldn't have been any happier and so I totally obliged, I didn't say anything to answer her question, however, I simply pulled her in closer to my frame and continued kissing her, this time my hands were perhaps more exploring and my feet were guiding us out of the kitchen and were making their way to my bedroom, my bedroom that Lorraine would be sleeping in.

The kissing was constant; neither of us said anything to stop the actions and each kiss started to become more and more intimate, thanks to Lorraine applying use of her tongue. I followed Lorraine's muscular movements, working in harmony with her tongue and gently exploring her mouth.

Just as we reached the stairs, Lorraine reached up and began to unbutton my blazer from my middle, fumbling to try and unhook each button so that removing the item of clothing would prove to be an easy task. Once the buttons had been successfully undone, Lorraine removed my blazer, threw it on the stairs and then began to reach for the seam of my tank top; this is all getting real now and I thoroughly enjoyed it, I enjoyed the prospect of being intimately close with Lorraine and I most definitely enjoyed the idea of her undressing me, something I had been thinking about long before the kiss in the office happened. Lorraine's clothing was a lot harder to remove, wearing tight fitting dresses is great on the eye, however, they make for real hard work trying to remove them in a lustful hurry. By the time we had managed to clamber up the stairs, I was topless, simply dressed in my black laced bra and my skinny jeans, exposing my upper half to Lorraine. In all honesty, it's been quite some time since I've allowed anyone to see me like this; exposed. It almost made me feel weak, I'd given in and given myself to Lorraine, this meant she was special, this meant I was serious about her, about us. "Wow, quite a figure you have their Nikki! However, I would like to see more of it" suggested Lorraine.

Oh my God. It's really happening.


End file.
